


Little Moments

by literati42



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brimel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: A collection of Brimel whump flash fics from the minific challenges on the Prodigal Son whump discord server.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Flash Fics - PSON Whump Discord





	1. Tiger Kinged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends!
> 
> Here is my collection of stories from the flash fic challenges, prompts from the amazing Jameena on the Prodigal Son whump server.

Malcolm pressed his back against the bars of the cage.

“This shit never happened before I met you,” JT said beside him.

“Believe it or not,” Bright said, managing the words despite the adrenaline shake in his voice, “This is a first for me too.”

The tiger let out a low, violent growl, reaching her paw through the bars opposite them, claws slashing at the air. Her eyes reflected a hungry desire to shred them that reminded Malcolm darkly of the way Gil’s cat decimated her toy mice. “Never thought I was going to be Tiger Kinged.”

“I refuse to let that dumbass phrase be the last thing I hear on this planet,” JT replied, as the tiger’s claws got a little too close to his foot.

“Okay, how about this one,” Bright said, turning to him, “I love you.”

“Fuck you,” JT said, then he looked up. “You’re serious.” 

“Turns out…I am.” Bright met his eyes, watching them, waiting for JT to respond or the tiger to figure out how to get to them, not sure which he wanted to happen first.

Suddenly, a burst of water hit the tiger. She growled and ran away from the spray. “You good?” Dani asked, running over with an actual water hose in hand.

“Did you just…do the large cat version of spraying her with a squirt bottle?”

“I didn’t want to hurt her,” she replied, “It’s not the tiger’s fault she thought you looked like lunch.”

“She would have been disappointed trying to make a snack out of Bright,” JT said, standing as she released him from the cage. “Skin and bones.” He reached down, helping Bright out next.

They were outside the warehouse, the tiger already handled by big animal experts, when JT caught his arm. “Bright, did you mean what you said in there?”

Bright looked into his eyes. Here was his chance to take it back, but maybe it was the look in JT’s eyes or maybe it was the adrenaline still pumping his system, but he felt a wave of bravery. “Yes.” Maybe being almost shredded by a tiger made him brave enough to risk having his heart shredded by JT.

JT pulled him close, kissing him deeply in answer.


	2. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm gets cold feet on their wedding day and JT is not having it

Oh No You Don’t

JT looked at the man in front of him and had one, resounding thought: not today. Bright stood there in a tuxedo, his eyes shining with pain, hands flying in elaborate gestures as he spoke. Not today, JT thought again.

“It’s a mistake!” Bright said, and JT caught him by the wrists as they went by in a blur of motion.

“Oh no, you don’t. You don’t get to do that,” JT said.

Bright’s shoulders fell, “JT, you don’t understand.”

“I do understand,” JT replied, “You’re scared. After five years, you still think I’m going to realize something about you tomorrow that makes me hate you.” JT stepped closer, releasing one of his hands to cup the side of his face. “So, you freak out. You sabotage this before it has the chance to disappoint you. Not today, Bright. If you can’t be sure, let me be sure. I’m sure.”

“You’re talking me down, today, of all days, and you still want to do this.”  
“Yes. At this point, I’m intimately familiar with your trust issues and defense mechanisms,” he said, “And I still love you.” He saw the tears filling up Bright’s eyes, and he ran his thumb across his cheek, collecting them. “Malcolm,” he said. JT never called him by his first name, even five years into their relationship, and that made Bright’s eyes snap to his. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bright said.

“Are you sure?” JT asked.

“Of course, I’m sure.”

“That’s the only certainty I need,” JT said. “Let me worry about loving you, and you worry about loving me.” He looked down, “Marry me today, Bright?”

He watched Bright’s defenses melt. “Okay,” Bright said.

JT released his face, “Now, change of plans, we’re going to walk down the aisle together. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Bright laughed, the sound bubbling up out of his chest. “Fair enough. I don’t trust me right now, either.”

“I don’t know which is more likely, you running off as soon as no one is looking or someone showing up to kidnap you. Honestly, with our luck, either option is on the table.”

Bright laughed harder, leaning on JT’s arm. “I love you.”

JT was glad he had forced Bright to watch Star Wars with him, so he could give him a shit-eating grin and say, “I know.”


	3. Jagged Little Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When memories of his Dad trigger his depression, JT is there. JT is always there.
> 
> TW/CW: Suicidal ideation
> 
> Prompt: Jagged

Malcolm stared at the bottles of pills on the counter. Then one of the bottles was in his hand. He did not remember picking it up. Bright stared at it for a second more, then chucked it at the wall. He grabbed his cellphone and headed outside.

“Bright?” JT asked.

“You said if I ever…” the words fell from his lips. So many words left unsaid.

“I’m coming. Go to our spot.”

Bright hung up, but he went to the fountain five minutes from his apartment. He sat on the edge of it and waited until JT walked up and took a seat beside him. They sat there silently for a few minutes before Bright leaned his head on JT’s arm.

“Bad?” JT asked.

“Bad,” Bright agreed.

“Know what triggered it?”

Bright handed his phone to JT. He watched the other man scroll through the missed calls. “Fuck.”

“All day,” Bright said. He felt grateful for all the conversations he and JT had since they started dating. All the conversations in the past that meant he could say only a few words now and be understood. He could cut right to the real issue. “I wish I hated him all the time. Sometimes I can hate my father, but sometimes I still remember him as the man who made me hot cocoa. I hate the parts of me that don’t hate him.”  
JT’s arm went around his shoulder. “I can hate him for you. I hate him plenty every day.” Malcolm turned his face into JT’s arm, closing his eyes and ground himself in the scent of his partner.

“I know.”


	4. Not What it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urban Fantasy AU: JT finds Bright covered in a victims blood, but everything is not what it seems. 
> 
> Prompt: Arrest me already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some request for this to be expanded and it might be one day once one of my other 3 AUs are finished lol. If you are interested, feel free to peer pressure me in the comments

Malcolm’s eyes shown as he looked at JT, holding his hands out in front of him, wrists pressed together. “So, arrest me.”

“Fuck you,” JT replied.

“You think I did it, right? I have bad blood, right?” Bright said, taking a step toward him, “So, make it official. Arrest me.”

JT took the last remaining step between them, getting in Bright’s face. “I’m on your side.”

“No one has ever been on my side, not for long,” Bright said.

“Because any time anyone tries, you push them away,” JT said back. He felt the fury boiling in his blood. The sound came, loud in the distance and approaching fast. Sirens.

“You called for back up.”

“I didn’t know I was going to find you covered in the victim’s blood.”

Bright looked at the body at his feet and slowly raised his eyes to JT’s. “I did it.”

“Bright, if it was self-defense…”

“I did it, JT, but it’s not what you think.”

JT shook his head, “What are you saying.”

“Do you trust me?” Bright asked. JT looked into those wild, blue eyes and knew the answer at once. Knew it, even as he wished he did not.

“Yes,” JT said.

Bright leaned down, pulling the knife from the body as the “no” formed on JT’s lips. Before his eyes, the body dissolved into dust and disappeared completely.

“What the…hell…”

“JT, that man was not human,” Bright said, meeting his eyes. JT watched red flash through the blue of Bright’s irises. “And neither am I.”


End file.
